


The Passing of Years

by ShoulderHolster



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoulderHolster/pseuds/ShoulderHolster
Summary: Written for KirkMcCoy100 LJ community. Prompt: Landscape





	The Passing of Years

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on the archive in 2010 under a different username. Info on my profile.

"You're right, Bones, it _is_ beautiful here." Jim leaned closer to his lover, sighing happily as he surveyed the landscape before him.  
"Sure is, Jim, but then I'm biased." Bones gripped Jim's hand tightly as he gazed into eyes that had not lost their sparkle despite the passing of years. "Do you ever regret it? Retiring to Georgia I mean."  
"No," Jim replied, inhaling deeply as a moment of melancholy passed over him. "But then again, I never expected to live long enough to retire _anywhere_."  
"But you did, Jim. And we're here now, together and we always will be."


End file.
